On The Move With Barney! (1992)
On the Move with Barney! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. This is not confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name. Released in November 15, 1996. Plot The kids learned alot about transportation in school today, so they wish they could go on a trip to places too. Barney lets them do so, as well as going with BJ and Baby Bop. Places that Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go are a car ride, a bus ride a train ride, a balloon ride, a beach, a pizza bakery, a circus and more Characters #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ #Shawn #Min #Tosha #Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Adventure Song #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Mister Sun #That's What an Island Is #A Silly Hat #Colors All Around #Sailing Medley Love to Sail/Sailing Out Over the Ocean #A Hunting We Will Go #Ten Little Seashells #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #My Kite #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Riding on a Bike #Look Both Ways #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Flying in a Plane #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Popcorn Song #Laugh With Me! #The Elephant Song #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Rocket Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *This home video was filmed in September 20, 1996. *The Barney costume from this episode is also used in "Barney's Talent Show", while the Barney costume used in "Once Upon a Time" is used during "I've Been Working on the Railroad". *The musical arrangements and background music for this home video are also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth are also used in "Once Upon a Time". *The arrangements for the end credit music were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *This group (Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) also appeared in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and "Barney Safety". *When BJ and Baby Bop enter the gate door and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is the same from "Hats Off To BJ!". *The cover is nothing like the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name; the front cover has Barney (as a train conductor), Baby Bop (riding on her bike) and BJ at the beach and the "Classic Collection" spine at the top. And it has Ages 1-8 in the left bottom, and it also has 50 Minutes of Fun! in the right bottom. However, the title logo remains the same. *The beach set is the same as the one used in "Barney's Beach Party". *The circus set is the same as the one used in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". "On The Move With Barney" Previews 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing﻿ #Barney Says segment #End Credits #Kids for Character Preview #Barney's Fun & Games Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney and Friends Season 1 Category:1992 episodes